7 Atos
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: São 7 atos importantes que marcaram a vida de Yaxley e antecederam sua morte.


**7 Atos**

_Por Rebeca_

**Ato 1**

Nathaniel Emmanuel Yaxley olhava para todos os garotos e garotas que aguardavam a seleção, alguns ansiosos, outros nervosos, poucos descontraídos e indiferentes. O jovem sentado no banco com o chapéu seletor parecia totalmente confiante, esboçava um sorriso indefinido. O chapéu fora posto em sua cabeça, agora era só aguardar o veredicto. "Eu vejo muita ambição, altivez desmedida, sim. Cuidado com as escolhas erradas, meu jovem. Uma vez escolhido um caminho para trilhar, não haverá retorno. Inteligência é o seu forte e que mente! Poderá ser grande, eu vejo. Mas, do que você tem medo, meu jovem?" O chapéu indagou, deixando Nathaniel sem respostas. Ele nunca parou para pensar no medo. Provavelmente não temia a nada, nem mesmo a morte. "Um dia você encontrará essa resposta. Por hora, Rowena Ravenclaw o saudará com orgulho. Ravenclaw!" Chapéu anunciou e o Yaxley aumentou seu sorriso, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito com a casa em que cairia. Com certeza era superior. Sua inteligência era sua maior qualidade. Que o invejassem! Não se importaria e até se deleitaria com isso!

**Ato 2**

Não havia oponente bom o suficiente para enfrentá-lo no clube de duelos, todos eram fracos demais, perdendo para Nathaniel. Ninguém era capaz de entretê-lo com um excelente desafio. Nenhum bruxo conseguia sustentar o duelo contra ele por mais de um minuto, até aquele exato momento. Antonin Dolohov, um garoto búlgaro que viera transferido de Durmstrang, foi o escolhido para duelar contra Nathaniel. Ambos se posicionaram da maneira correta e se cumprimentaram como dois exímios cavalheiros que foram ensinados a ser. O Yaxley achava que era apenas mais um que derrotaria em menos de dez segundos. Ledo engano. Feitiços começaram a ser disparados se ricocheteando no ar e causando um jogo de luzes digno de admiração. O duelo estava sendo o mais árduo de todos, tanto que o Nathaniel chegou a suar. Sorriu satisfeito, mas sem demonstrar os dentes. Com toda certeza queria ser amigo daquele garoto estranho e de forte sotaque. Ele era digno de conhecer Nathaniel Emmanuel Yaxley. E assim se deu, pois laços de amizade começaram a se formar quando os dois jovens apertaram a mão um do outro após o término do duelo, o qual fora declarado como empatado.

**Ato 3**

Yaxley olhou para a irmã, o semblante de total surpresa ao vê-la com os cabelos na cor de verdadeiras labaredas que fulgurava sob a luz do sol de verão. Ele piscou seguidas vezes como se quisesse absorver a nova informação que estava lhe sendo dada. "Mas que porra é essa?" Ele indagou incrédulo, os olhos se perdendo nos vermelhos intensos que coloriam as madeixas outrora loiras da caçula. "Porra é outra coisa, Nate. Isso aqui é cabelo. Ca-be-lo. C-a-b-e-l-o." Ela respondeu com um sorriso divertido riscando os lábios. Nathaniel revirou os olhos. "Que diabos fez com seu cabelo, Genevieve Alexandra Yaxley?" Perguntou, ignorando a provocação da jovem. Era sempre a mesma coisa, se acostumou a isso. "O que isso parece, Nathaniel Emmanuel Yaxley? Às vezes acho que o chapéu fez a sua seleção bêbado, porque ai dentro dessa sua cabeça não habita um cérebro e sim um grão de feijão. Rowena deve estar se revirando em seu caixão nesse momento. Eu mudei a cor dele, achei que essa ficou bem melhor." – Ela respondeu dando de ombros, a provocação pungente em cada palavra proferida. "Não me chame pelo nome todo. Por Merlin! É enorme. Nate ou Yaxley, por favor. E eu preferia a antiga cor, se quer saber minha opinião." Ele solicitou meio irritadiço. Odiava quando alguém pronunciava seu nome completo, dava até fadiga só em escutar. "Digo o mesmo para você. Gen ou Yaxley, por favor. Hm, eu prefiro o vermelho ao loiro. E você fica lindo bravo desse jeito." E assim a nova ruiva apertou com força as bochechas do primogênito.

**Ato 4**

Nathaniel segurava o cadáver de sua irmã, enquanto suas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, molhando o corpo inerte e desprovido de vida da ruiva. Nunca havia chorado assim antes, como uma criança que se perde dos pais. Sempre teve estrutura emocional e conseguia engolir o choro, sufocando-o dentro de si, entretanto, nesse momento as lágrimas rolavam cada vez mais. Ela era tudo o que ele tinha de precioso e agora havia partido, deixando-o sem nada. E a culpa era inteiramente dele, por não ter sido capaz de salvá-la a tempo. Malditos trouxas! Eles eram os grandes causadores daquela morte, porque foram eles que a sequestraram a fim de se vingarem de Nathaniel por uma brincadeira estúpida que o jovem fizera com eles, demonstrando que bruxos eram muito mais superiores que os trouxas. Mas eles pagariam! E pagariam com sangue, gritos agoniados de dor e com muito sofrimento. O Yaxley vingaria sua irmã. Prometeu a ela que mataria cada trouxa que cruzasse seu caminho. Expurgaria daquele mundo todos os sangues-ruins, purificando a raça bruxa. E assim ele o fez, jogando todo seu ódio e agrura sobre os trouxas, procurando aliviar a dor da perda.

**Ato 5**

No momento em que o jovem Yaxley cruzou com Tom Riddle, ser Comensal tornou-se o destino de vida dele. Ganhou a marca negra com muito esforço e dedicação, passando por pesados testes que levariam a sanidade de qualquer bruxo fraco mentalmente. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de seus feitos. Lutou bravamente na primeira guerra e quando seu mestre caiu, ele fugiu e se escondeu, escapando de Azkaban por sua destreza e inteligência, sendo um dos poucos Comensais a conseguir tamanha proeza. Não tornou a procurar por fagulhas de seu, Lord julgando que ele estivesse realmente morto. Nathaniel nunca foi de demonstrar muita lealdade para com as pessoas ao seu redor, pois ela era dada somente a Genevieve, a qual o atormentava diariamente, lhe retirando todo o resto de lucidez que sobrara. Ela aparecia constantemente e falava dentro de sua mente, culpando-o por ter morrido e lhe dizendo impropérios terríveis e dolorosos. Quando o Lord retornou, Yaxley foi ao seu encontro, mas não lhe pediu o devido perdão. Sincero, confessou sua displicência e descrença na volta de seu mestre. Voldemort o desculpara por isso, pois prezava mais a sinceridade que a mentira covarde para salvar a pele de um iminente castigo. Nathaniel era um de seus mais talentosos seguidores e reconhecia isso.

**Ato 6**

A segunda guerra se findou tão logo quando chegara. Nathaniel também participou dela, ocupando um cargo de importância no Ministério da Magia ao lado de Dolores Umbridge, ao dominar Pius Thicknesse, um bruxo importante e de grandes habilidades, com a Imperius, maldição imperdoável que dominava com maestria. Montou guarda com Antonin na floresta proibida. Duelou contra seu antigo mestre: Filius Flitwick. Torturou e matou trouxas. Vingou-se. E no fim pagou pelos seus atos. Azkaban o acolheu. Foi jogado em uma cela fria e cinzenta ao lado de Antonin Dolohov e Thorfinn Rowle. Nathaniel achou que mofaria naquele lugar lúgubre por um longo tempo, enquanto cada traço de felicidade que guardava dentro de si era sugada morosamente pelos dementadores. Enganou-se novamente! Thorfinn revelou ao Dolohov que o Yaxley foi o culpado pela morte de Genevieve. O búlgaro, com os olhos ardendo em ódio e o desejo assassino refulgindo no rosto desfigurado tomado por um sorriso assombroso, arrancou do pescoço a corrente com um crucifixo dourado que ganhara de Gen, sua falecida esposa. Nathaniel não se deixou intimidar, afinal, não tinha medo de nada. Até aquele momento.

**Ato 7**

Desviou-se de Antonin quando ele tentou lhe acertar um murro. Gritava que iria matá-lo. Domado pelo ódio. Cego pela ira. O Yaxley nunca foi muito bom em luta corporal, apenas em duelos, portanto, o Dolohov conseguiu capturá-lo e, naquele momento, a pergunta do chapéu seletor lhe viera à mente, percebendo então que seu único medo era o de morrer. Em um acerto certeiro, o amigo enfiou o crucifixo na jugular do Yaxley, puxando o objeto para baixo, rasgando o pescoço do homem. A vida dele fora sugada de seus olhos com brutalidade, tornando-os foscos. O sangue vermelho escarlate que jorrou incessantemente tingiu as vestes negras de Antonin e se reuniu em uma poça em torno de Nathaniel. O Yaxley matou sua irmã, Genevieve, indiretamente e, como vingança, ela o liquidou indiretamente também, afinal, a corrente com o crucifixo utilizado no assassinato de Nathaniel era dela antes de dá-la ao Dolohov. Os irmãos Yaxley mataram um ao outro. A morte então o saudou com um enorme sorriso e o jovem, agora apenas um espectro imaterial, pela primeira vez, gritou de pavor, porém, antes que pudesse fugir para longe, fora silenciado pelo beijo da mulher de capuz e asas negras.

**Fim**

* * *

****Bom, essa é minha visão sobre o Yaxley, o nome Nathaniel fui eu quem dei mesmo, já que não é dito qual o nome do coitado. Espero que tenham gostado e reviews são sempre bem vindas desde que construtivas, as destrutivas eu apenas ignoro. :D E sim, Yaxley era foda, podem pesquisar que vão descobrir, foi também um dos primeiros comensais da morte junto com Antonin, logo, ao meu ver, eles eram amiguinhos. :D É isso. u.u Retirado de uma ideia de RPG, eu tenho um Yaxley, bjs. Minhas amigas fizeram o Dolohov e a Genevieve, tudo é baseado em uma trama nossas. Enfim, é só isso mesmo. Bye bye.


End file.
